


Where in the world will they meet again?

by Chloe_Burgeroiz



Series: Where will they meet again? [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Also on Wattpad under the same name, Carmen is rly gay, Carulia, F/F, Help the obvious gays, Julia too, La Femme Rouge, Lesbians, Mamasandiego, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Red, Team as Family, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Burgeroiz/pseuds/Chloe_Burgeroiz
Summary: Developing feelings for the person you were supposed to hunt down wasn't really the best thing to do. Julia couldn't help it, La Femme Rouge was truly too captivating.Or in which Julia and Carmen keep meeting.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Where will they meet again? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021591
Comments: 27
Kudos: 278





	1. Thank god you're not dead

The clock was nearing 12 pm, but Julia Argent couldn't sleep. 

The ACME agent was sitting on her couch in her apartment in Poitiers, France. She was drinking Chamomile tea and looking trough a case file. Julia sighed quietly, her insomnia had gotten worse since Stockholm. And when she actually fell asleep, all her dreams were filled of images of Sandiego dying over and over again.

The case file she was looking trough was old, but it interested her and memories of better times would flood her head.

There was a knock on Julia's balcony door. Which should be impossible since she lived on the top floor, 5 floors up. 

Julia looked towards the sound and saw a silhouette standing there looking out from her balcony and out towards the city. She felt her blood run cold, she recognized the silhouette. How could she not? That same fedora and coat that she hadn't seen in three months.

She scrambled to her feet and hurried over to the balcony glass door, not believing her own eyes. As she opened the door, the figure turned around. Dark brown eyes met grey eyes.

"Long time no see Jules" Carmen Sandiego said.

Julia hurried over and hugged Carmen tightly, which surprised the both of them. Carmen stumbled backwards but hugged her back.

"O-oh uhm... I missed you too?" Carmen said chocked.

Julia let her go and punched her arm.

"I thought you died!" Julia burst out.

"Why would you think tha- are you crying?" Carmen softened when she saw her friend cry, if you could still call them friends after what had happened around three months ago.

Julia slowly reached up with her hand and touched her cheek, she was in fact crying. She quickly wiped her own tears away.

"I- why would I think you died? Oh I don't know, maybe because you disappeared for three months after you were harmed severely!" Julia said harshly.

"You didn't think I got medical attention? After escaping ACME HQ?" Carmen asked.

"At first I did... but after two months of you not a single sight of you... and I..." Julia stopped talking since she couldn't find the right word to explain it.

"You started to get worried for me... why? It was your trap after all, I- I shouldn't even be here after your betrayal" Carmen told her and started to fidget with something inside her coat pocket.

"I didn't- I-... Ms. Sandiego, ACME didn't tell me about the trap. Chief told me that I would get to talk to you, alone. Without ACME showing up and... hurting you" Julia rambled.

"She doesn't trust you" Carmen said.

Julia nodded.

"I do not trust Chief either... and she do not trust me" Carmen said.

"This is really dangerous for us"

"It is... if ACME or VILE see us at least" 

"Would you-... Would you like to come in? I could make you some tea" Julia asked.

"Sure... you must be freezing out here Jules" Carmen said and looked pointedly at the t-shirt Julia was wearing.

"Come in then, or you will have to warm me up if I turn into a ice-cube" Julia joked and opened the door for the master thief.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Julia said dramatically. 

"Pourquoi merci" Carmen said and bowed her head with a smile.

After a small silence Carmen spoke up again.

"Quoting Tyler P Love on me?" Carmen asked.

"Of course Ms. Sandiego" 

"You can call me Carmen, Jules" She said and sat down on Julia's cream colored couch.

"Okay Ms- Carmen, Okay Carmen... Black or Chamomile?" Julia asked from the kitchen as she but on her electrical kettle.

"Black tea, s'il vous plaît" Carmen answered before looking down at the case file that was laying on the coffee table.

When Julia entered again, holding two cups of tea, she found the red clad thief looking trough the file.

"You already know everything in there" Julia said and sat down next to Carmen.

"It's interesting reading this from ACME's perspective" Carmen said with a smirk.

"It is, you know.. Devineaux and I was recruited to ACME some hours after you stole... what did you even steal?" Julia asked, memories from the first day they met flooded her head.

"An important link to my past..." Carmen admitted.

"Oh"

Carmen continued too look trough the file in silence while Julia sipped her tea quietly. The silence wasn't awkward, no the silence was nice. But Julia felt a need to break it.

"So uhm... Carmen, what have you been up to these past three months? Besides recovering of course" 

"To be honest Jules, I've been bored out of my mind. Sha- someone placed me on house arrest and didn't allow me anywhere near the Gym" Carmen huffed and pouted like a child.

Julia noted Carmen's slip up. 'So she isn't working alone', Julia thought.

"Glad to be back in action?" Julia asked and handed Carmen her tea.

Carmen whispered a small thank you and took a small sip before answering Julia's question.

"Well yes, the world would not be the same without Carmen Sandiego!" Carmen said with a big grin.

Under Carmen's hard exterior, she was just a soft and happy human being that acted like a child from time to time. The thief wasn't evil, sure she did steal, but she was more like Robin Hood. Stealing back things from VILE. Julia was glad that she was one of the people that had seen this side of Carmen.

"That is true, mon ami" Jules said.

"What have you've been up to while I was gone, Jules?" Carmen asked and looked over at the shorter detective.

"... I've kind of just thrown myself into my work" 

"Jules- you gotta take care of yourself!" Carmen said and grabbed Julia's hands.

Julia was chocked that Carmen cared about her. But Carmen would never stop to surprise her.

"Devineaux made sure I took care of myself, it was kinda annoying but he's well intended" 

"Hmm that is good.... tell me, is his ban over?" Carmen asked with a humorous glint in her gorgeous eyes.

"He is allowed to drive again... and no cars have been underwater in some months, due to me being his 'baby sitter'" 

"I take it that you aren't happy about being a baby sitter?"

"YES! He's a grown man- I shouldn't have to be his baby sitter, merde" Julia burst out.

"Didn't know you could swear" Carmen teased her.

Julia crossed her arms and huffed.

"Don't be surprised, La Femme Rouge" Julia said and tried to make her voice sound like Devineaux while saying La Femme Rouge.

Carmen snorted.

The pair continued to talk late into the night, at some point Julia fell asleep. And when she woke up, Carmen was gone but she left a note on her coffee table.

'it was nice catching up with you Jules, see you around. -you know who' Was written in red ink.


	2. Obvious Devineaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That lady must have been La Femme Rouge! Where did she go!?" Devineaux asked looking around.  
> "She's gone... we should get back to the hotel so we can contact Chief" Julia said with a sigh.

Julia and Devineaux were currently spying on what they believed was a VILE operative, in a small cafe in Londonderry, Ireland. The man they were watching wore civilian clothes, but Devineaux had recognized him as one of his kidnappers.

"I need to go to the restroom, call me if he leaves Argent" Devineaux whispered.

Julia gave him thumbs up and he left quickly.

Not even half a minute later someone else sat down in his seat. Julia looked up quickly, about to tell the person that the seat wasn't available.

Barely an arm's length away from her sat Carmen Sandiego. Julia stared into the woman's eyes that captivated her once more. Initially, she started staring at her now, fully gray colored eyes. Then unexpectedly, found herself staring at her lips. Full and red; red like everything else Carmen wore, and now Julia understood why. Red was very flattering, and very attractive on her.

"Hey Jules~" Carmen Sandiego said, grinning happily. 

Carmen's greeting snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing here Carmen?" Julia hissed, looking around if anyone had realized who Carmen was.

"Just dropping by, felt like I should say hello to my favorite agent" Carmen said and placed a elbow on the table.

"O-oh uhm... nice to see you too? But you should really go! Before Devineaux shows up" 

"He's dealt with for the moment" The auburn haired woman said.

"What did you do to him?" Julia said a little more aggressive then she had intended. 

"Don't worry about your partner, I just had a man on the inside to barricade his stall door"

"Oh..."

There was a short silence. Julia didn't know what to say to her.

"I must say. It feels a bit odd, seeing you out of you like this" Julia said and sipped her almost empty coffee cup.

"You mean my clothes? Would you prefer I wore my work outfit?" Carmen joked with a sly smile.

The uncharacteristic charade caused Julia to tense up and blush slightly, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was embarrassment from her own question.

But Carmen did look good in her civilian clothes too. A red hoodie, black ripped jeans, well used sneakers and her head up in a bun.

"No, I... I was just commenting on your... um.." Julia trailed off, not knowing how to continue her sentence.

"Natural appearance?" Carmen asked.

Julia nodded, accepting that answer, she didn't know what she had meant herself. 

"Jules, there is an another side to me too you know. You have seen it once before, my true self" Carmen explained.

Julia remembered how Carmen had been that night in her apartment three weeks ago. She liked that side off Carmen quite much.

"Yeah... I like that side off you" Julia said and her cheeks heated up slightly.

Carmen blushed too, it did surprise Julia, but Carmen always surprised Julia. It was part of her charm.

"I've got to go before your partner comes back screaming 'La Femme Rouge'" Carmen said and stood up.

"Bye Carmen" Julia said.

"See you around Jules" The red wearing thief said with a wink and was gone.

40 seconds passed and soon her partner stood in front of her yet again.

"What took you so long?"

"Never mind that- the man is gone!" 

"He must have escaped when I talked to a lady" Julia said, Devineaux quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"What's that?" 

He pointed at a black backpack that was sitting on his former seat, Carmen must have left it there. And knowing Carmen it was probably something that was stolen.

Before she could answer him he had opened the backpack. Inside was the very same sword that had been stolen from the Londonderry tower museum two days prior. 

"That lady must have been La Femme Rouge! Where did she go!?" Devineaux asked looking around.

"She's gone... we should get back to the hotel so we can contact Chief" Julia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is shorter then normal but uhm... it be like that sometimes.


	3. And omg they were roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julia's cracked her eyes open, all she saw was dark skin and auburn locks. Carmen's skin and hair. Oh god she was hugging a sleeping Carmen. She was CUDDLING with Carmen. SHE WAS CUDDLING WITH CARMEN SANDIEGO, THE PERSON THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH.

The luxury with ACME getting hotel-rooms for them was nice. Julia could come away from her work partner that always blabbered about "La femme rouge" and how evil she was. This time however ACME made a mistake, they had placed them in a room together. Sure they have slept in the same room before, in different beds. But there was only one bed.

Julia knew that Devineaux would never sleep on the floor. She would never agree to share the bed with him and she didn't feel like sleeping on the floor either.

Julia sighted and decided that she could ask if there was other rooms available.

"Uhm, sir... There seems to be a mistake while getting a room. We asked for two rooms or a room with two beds, not one bed in one room to share... are there any other rooms available" Julia said to the man behind the desk.

"Sorry Ma'am, there are no rooms left" He said with an slight accent.

It was not surprising, everyone had an accent. Well it was a little bit surprising since every person she had talked to in this country had a heavy Swedish accent.

Julia wasn't happy to be back in Sweden since what had happened last time. Thankfully they weren't in Stockholm, but they were close, Malmö. Her and Devineaux was here because Carmen Sandiego was sighted close to some kind off chalk mine by the sea. And with Carmen came VILE, Julia knew she wasn't working for them, just trying to stop them. She was the only one at ACME that had realized that.

Julia grumbled and went outside to think. The weather was nice, at-least nice for Sweden. Last time they had been here it had been freezing winter but now it was April, around 20 Celsius (68 Fahrenheit).

The agent walked the short distance to the docks and sat down on a bench that overlooked the sea. "Havshotellet" laid right by the docks and she was sure she could see the sea from the hotel.

"What's got you in such a bad mood Jules?" a familiar voice from behind her said.

Julia turned her head and looked at La Femme Rouge. She was wearing what she usually wore, red coat, red fedora, black boots and black tight leather pants. Her coat was lined with white fur. Carmen Sandiego was smirking and her dark eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"What are you doing here Carmen?" Julia asked, instead of answering the question.

"You know me... the usual stuff"

"Stealing from VILE? What's it this time?"

Carmen walked around the bench and sat down next to her.

"It's by the chalk mine, something for Dr Bellum... or Countess Cleo if it's something sparkly, like gemstones" The taller female said.

There was a long pause before Carmen sighed.

"Sweden sure does bring back some bad memories" She mumbled.

"I am not thinking about recreating the Stockholm incident, I swear Carmen" Julia said quietly.

"I sure hope so, You have earned my trust back... even if it's not that much right now" Carmen said and faked a smile, Julia could tell.

"Well I'm off, see you around Jules" She said and arose from her seat.

"Wait!" Julia grabbed Carmen's wrist.

"I have a favor to ask... if that is okay with you" She said, her cheeks flushed slightly.

"We'll see if I can help you" Carmen said and sat down again.

"ACME hired one room for me and Devineaux but there is only one bed. I know I could sleep on the floor or-" Julia's rant was silenced by Carmen Sandiego's hand.

"Are there no other rooms available?" Carmen asked.

"Unfortunately"

"Hmm... come room with me for the night" She said as a blush crept up her face.

"I wouldn't want to intrude"

"It's fine! Really"

"Then... okay" Julia agreed after an awkward silence.

Carmen sighed and stood up yet again.

"Let's go" She said and held out a hand for Julia to take. Julia actually grabbed Carmen's hand, blushing brightly.

"Thank you Carmen"

"No problem Jules~" Carmen said with a bright gorgeous smile.

They walked next to each other in the same direction as the Havshotellet.

"Huh, Carmen. You're also staying here?" Julia asked.

"Yes, although not on the same floor as you and your partner"

"We will still have to be careful so Devineaux do not sight us together"

"I am one with the shadows Jules-"

"Ah yes, because all shadows are red" Julia sassed.

Carmen gaped at her before smiling softly.

"I didn't think you had it in you Jules, sass" Carmen said as they entered the elevator.

Carmen pressed the 6th button. The top floor.

"There is many things you do not know about me Ms. Sandiego" Julia stated and leaned back against the wall.

"I could easily find out, but I'll let you have your privacy"

"How generous"

The doors opened and Carmen led her to the room at the end of the hall. As she was about to knock the door opened. Behind the door stood a ginger haired boy. Man?

"AH! POLICE!" He screamed and pointed at Julia.

"It's fine Zack, she doesn't mean any harm" Carmen but a hand on his shoulder.

"If you trust her then fine" Zack huffed and let them in.

Carmen and Julia walked into the suite.

"Where's the others?" Carmen asked. Julia stood beside her awkwardly.

"Ivy is out getting food and I think Shadowsan is out spying on uhm... the place" Zack said and sat down in a soft looking couch.

Julia assumed that Ivy and Shadowsan were the rest of her team. She was honestly kinda surprised, since she had always assumed that La Femme Rouge was working alone.

"You can sit down Jules, instead of standing there awkwardly" Carmen said.

Julia hadn't noticed when Carmen had sat down on the couch next to Zack. She blinked out of surprise.

"Oh" Julia sat down next to Carmen, but keeping her distance.

"So Cahm, what's a ACME Detective doing here?" Zack asked, glaring at Julia suspiciously.

"I offered her to stay here during the night"

"Don't get the wrong idea Mr. Zack, ACME booked only one room and I will not share a bed with Devineaux" Julia said.

"... Understandable"

"Wow that's a long word for you bro" Another voice said from the door.

"Hey! Rude" Zack said.

Julia looked over at the person standing in the doorway. She was also ginger and looked a lot like Zack.

"Welcome back Ivy, this is Jules" Carmen said and gestured to Julia.

"Isn't she working for ACME? What's she doing here?" She asked and closed the door.

"...it's a long story, Zack can tell you later" Carmen said.

"A Jule among the thieves" Ivy joked.

Zack snorted and Carmen let out the most adorable chuckle Julia had ever heard. Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"As in jewel?" Julia asked.

"Yup!"

"That is a clever play of words" Julia admitted, fidgeting with her glasses.

Carmen and Julia sat in an awkward silence as Ivy and Zack begun to bicker about... something. Julia couldn't remember, she was to captivated by Carmen and the fact that she was in her room.

"So Jules... how's it going with 'baby sitting' Devineaux?" Carmen asked and leaned back against the couch.

"He hasn't waterlogged any cars since we talked last time, but he did fall out of the boat while we were scouting the chalk mine earlier today" Julia told her.

"Seems like he hasn't changed... hope he doesn't get sick"

"Honestly if he was sick he would be even more impossible, but I would get an excuse to give him sleep drugs" Julia grumbled.

Carmen chuckled.

"Our job would be easier"

"It would" Julia agreed.

Eventually Zack and Ivy joined their conversation. Around 11 pm a man entered. Julia recognized him from the cafe from about a month ago.

"You" He said.

"You" Julia answered.

"What is a ACME agent doing here?" The man turned to Carmen.

"Oh, she's staying in here over the night" Carmen explained.

"Isn't he working for VILE? He kidnapped Devineaux" Julia hissed to Carmen.

"He switched sides, now he's on Team Red"

"Jules meet Shadowsan, Shadowsan meet Julia"

Shadowsan nodded towards her before walking away.

"Grandpasan are more grumpy then usual" Zack stage whispered.

Julia looked at Carmen with a questionable look. Carmen sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"He's like a father figure to me... and apparently I'm like a mother to them, and Player" Her response was muffled.

"Mama-Sandiego" Ivy piped up.

Julia snorted as Carmen glared at the twins. The thief's face was almost redder then her coat, in Julia's opinion she looked absolutely adorable.

"It's getting quite late, it's time for you two to head of to bed"

"Fineeeee Mama-Sandiego"

"Come tuck us in Mama-Sandiego"

"No- just.. just go to bed" 

Carmen groaned and placed her face in her hands yet again. Julia was grinning, Team Red were really like a family.

"Uhm... were am I supposed to sleep?" Julia asked when the twins had walked away.

"Oh... Zack and Ivy are taking the bunk-beds and Shadowsan is taking the normal bed... which leaves us to this couch" Carmen said, her cheeks flushed slightly.

Julia blushed too.

"I need to pick up my bag from my hotel room..." Julia trailed off after realizing that she didn't have anything to sleep in.

"Oh... I could lend you clothes for the night? If you don't want to go back there" Carmen mumbled and Julia could see that she was clearly flustered.

"If it isn't to much of a bother I would like to borrow clothes from you"

"My my, so formal... clothes coming right up Jules"

Carmen rose from the couch and entered the same room Zack, Ivy and Shadowsan had walked into earlier. One minute later she came out again, carrying some clothes.

"Catch!" Carmen threw clothes at her and Julia did actually catch them.

"There's the bathroom so you can change... and there is spare tooth brushes in there"

Julia nodded and got up.

The bathroom was big, but that's what happens when you get a suit... for a family, she assumed, since there were three beds in the bedroom.

Julia looked down on the clothes Carmen had thrown at her. There was a red t-shirt and a pair of dark-grey sweatpants. The clothes was too big for her, but it made sense, Carmen was in fact a lot taller then her. Julia felt her cheeks heat up even more, these were Carmen's clothes.

Julia snapped out of her thoughts and looked around in the bathroom after a toothbrush. She found one quickly.

When she came out of the bathroom Carmen were already done, she must have changed out here. What if she had entered when Carmen were changing? Julia blushed at the thought.

Julia walked over and sat down next to Carmen, the lady in red looked over at her and blushed. But Julia didn't notice.

"Do you wan't to cuddle?.. I- I mean that's kinda the only way we can sleep" Carmen mumbled, cheeks dark.

"S-sure" The short detective answered.

Julia's ears was tinted pink, along with her cheeks.

"I'll take big spoon" Carmen's boldness was back again.

"Okay..."

At first, they laid next to each other awkwardly, Carmen didn't even touch Julia.

But when Julia awoke five hours later by the sound of a camera. She felt a pair of strong arms around her torso, their legs were tangled together, Carmen's hair was laying around them some of the hairs were tickling Julia's nose. The taller girl's perfume filled her nose, it smelled spicy but also sweet. They were facing each other, they hadn't been doing that when the had fallen asleep.

Julia groaned softly and shuffled closer to her, resting her forehead against Carmen's collarbone.

She heard someone say "awww" and more there was more sound's of a camera going of.

Julia's cracked her eyes open, all she saw was dark skin and auburn locks. Carmen's skin and hair. Oh god she was hugging a sleeping Carmen. She was CUDDLING with Carmen. SHE WAS CUDDLING WITH CARMEN SANDIEGO, THE PERSON THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH.

As Julia had her small panic, Carmen spoke.

"Ivy, Zack, it's four am" Carmen whispered, her voice was husky because of sleep.

Julia felt her face become even more red.

"I know Cahm- but I-"

"Go back to sleep, we can take this when everyone is awake"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a long time ago I was in Malmö.  
> (lol, Julia is 5'2 and Carmen is 5'7)


	4. Of stalkers and rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Huh?"  
> "I don't want you to freeze..." Carmen trailed off.  
> "Awe, you're such a sweetheart" Julia said with a soft smile.

Since Malmö Julia had a hard time sleeping. This time it wasn't like the last Sweden incident where her dreams were about Carmen Sandiego dying. Her dreams these days were only about Carmen and they would leave her a blushing when she thought about them.

There wasn't any inappropriate dreams... okay that's a lie. There were dreams about going on dates with the red beauty and from time to time it was memories from that night in Malmö.

Turns out that the couch was a pullout, but nobody had told them. 

Her never ending thoughts about the very same lady they were supposed to catch did come in the way for work from time to time. It was bad, but Julia felt good. She was a lot happier apparently, Agent Zari had briefly mentioned that.

Right now She and Devineaux were in London, UK. There had been recent VILE sightings and Julia hoped that she would get a chance to see Carmen again. Maybe even talk to her.

As she were walking back to their hotel carrying takeout for dinner, she felt a arm creep around her torso.

"Don't look back" said a voice in her ear. 

Julia recognized the voice, it was the one and only Carmen Sandiego.

"Did you know that there's somebody following you?" The lady in red asked her.

"You?" Julia asked after glancing over at her.

Carmen laughs and Julia can't help but to blush. Carmen's laugh is soft and airy, like music in Julia's ears.

"You think I'm your stalker?" Carmen said with a grin.

"Maybe, we do keep meeting" Julia winked.

Carmen snorted.

"So who's following me if it's not you?" Julia asked.

"Someone from VILE, Neal The Eel-"

Julia snorted and Carmen rolled her eyes but smirked too.

"We need to get to a more private place so I can knock him out" Carmen continued.

"Then let's keep walking my fair lady..."

"So what have you've been up since Malmö?" Julia asked, trying and failing to pronounce the ö.

Carmen stifled a chuckle.

"Not much. Did some planning, trained a lot, looked out for VILE..." The taller woman answered.

"That's nice... I've been busy tracking you" Julia said.

"Well you've found me now"

"More like you found me"

They were in a abandoned parking lot when Carmen suddenly stopped walking. Julia could hear the quiet footsteps coming closer.

"Neal The Eel, we meet again" Carmen said and slowly turned around.

"Black Sheep" Neal answered.

Julia started to walk away from the fight. Black Sheep huh.

"It's Carmen Sandiego"

Julia was well hidden behind the only car, looking at Carmen and Neal's fight. 

Neal would slip around dodging Carmen's attacks, Julia didn't want to think about how he did that. Carmen on the other hand was incredible sexy right now, landing hit's and also dodging Neal's attacks... And getting hit quite a lot, that worried her. After two minutes Carmen got a good hit against the back of Neal's head and the eel passed out.

"Julia, it's safe to come out now" Carmen said loud enough for Julia to hear it.

Julia hurried over to the thief in red.

"Are you okay Carmen?" Julia asked when she were almost next to her.

Carmen turned around, grinning. But she did have a black eye.

"I'm fine" She said and hugged Julia.

"You should get ice on that black eye" Julia said reaching her hand up to touch it.

"And you need to get back to your hotel room before VILE sends more operatives here" Carmen countered.

There was a crack of thunder from above and it started to rain heavily. They would get even more wetter the longer they were out.

"There's a buss stop shelter not far from here" Carmen said and grabbed Julia's hand.

They stopped inside the buss stop shelter, Julia was panting slightly while Carmen was used to this. 

"Looks like were not the only one's forgetting an umbrella" Julia said and gestured to the small group of teens across the street standing in another buss stop shelter.

Carmen looked over at the group and then at Julia to ask a question. Her eyes widened and looked away again, blushing furiously. 

Julia quirked her eyebrows at Carmen's weird reaction.

"Y-you must be cold... Here" Carmen said and gave the red coat to Julia, without looking at her.

Julia looked up at her with confusion. She saw that the woman wasn't wearing anything warmer. A black short sleeve shirt and a thin zip-up hoodie was all she had underneath it.

"Wouldn't you need it? You're not actually wearing anything better than I am."

"I'll be fine" Carmen said, "I didn't actually get as soaked as you did since the coat is waterproof.... and it's pretty warm...that is, if you want it" 

"Thank you" Julia said with a smile.

Julia blushed and put her cheek against the collar, it smelled just like Carmen. Carmen turned to look at Julia again now that she was wearing the coat.

"I should hail a cab when the rain lessens" Julia said.

"That's a good idea, you might need to call Devineaux and say that you got caught up in the rain" Carmen told her.

"Smart"

Julia picked up her phone and called the number.

"Hello inspector Devineaux, it seems like I won't be back in a while.... I just got caught up in the rain, don't worry... Au revoir"

"Was he worried?" Carmen asked.

"A little"

They made up a small talk, it was mostly about history, since they were both history geeks. Julia hailed a Taxi when the rain wasn't as bad as before.

"Here" Julia gave Carmen back her coat as the Taxi pulled up.

Carmen accepted it and dragged off her zip-up hoodie and handed it to Julia before putting her coat on.

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to freeze..." Carmen trailed off.

"Awe, you're such a sweetheart" Julia said with a soft smile and put on the warm and dry zip-up hoodie.

Carmen blushed at the comment.

"Good bye Jules" Carmen said as Julia climbed into the Taxi.

"Au revoir Carmen"

As Julia was in the Taxi going towards the hotel she realized why Carmen didn't want to look at her. After all, White blouse + Rain isn't always good. She was thankful that Carmen had loaned her the coat and then the hoodie.

Julia put her hands in the hoodie pockets, there was something in the left one. She slowly took it out. It was a note along with a phone.

'There's only one number on there and it goes to my phone, if I don't pick up you will be transferred to a fast food phone call. If you hold down the all buttons for 10 seconds the phone will self destruct. Don't worry, it's untraceable. -Your friend Red' 

Julia smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0  
> 24 kudos?  
> I- that's 24 real ppl... that's like a full class with a teacher. Wh-  
> I uploaded the first chapter YESTERDAY-... The f*ck


	5. Sickness and pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jules: Inspector Devineaux accidentally pushed me into a river while on Greenland... Instead of driving a car into it.

Last week for Julia had been eventful. Her and Devineaux had done a mission in London, Neal from VILE had tracked her but Carmen Sandiego showed up and kicked his ass, then they got caught up in the rain and Carmen loaned her a hoodie and in the Taxi going towards the Hotel she had found a phone that could reach Carmen.

They had a short mission after that on Greenland, in the city Kulusuk. Devineaux had accidentally pushed her into a ice cold river. 

Right now she was at home in her apartment in Poitiers, France. Cuddled up on her cream colored couch, wearing neon pink fuzzy socks, a pair of dark blue colored sweatpants and the very same red hoodie Carmen had loaned her. A big white fluffy blanket was wrapped around her small form. Julia was watching movies to spend her time since she really couldn't do anything while sick, her brain was too slow for her to work right now.

She should probably call Chief and tell her that she couldn't go to work the day after. Julia reached her hand to her coffee table and paused Pirates of the Caribbean: The curse of the Black-Pearl. Aside from the TV remote there was some medicine, tissues and her ACME pen laying on her coffee table.

"Is there something wrong Agent Arge- You look like hell" Chief said.

Julia chuckled dryly.

"I don't think I should work tomorrow" Julia said, her voice raspier then she had anticipated. 

"You also sound horrible. Very well then, take a pause from work and come back when you aren't sick" Chief said, and looked around the room quietly.

"Uhm Chief- don't turn around you may get scared" Julia warned her boss as she was about to look behind her.

Chief only looked at her silently.

Julia blushed slightly.

"I'm watching Pirates of the Caribbean... there's skeletons behind you?" 

"Something simple as skeletons does not scare me"

"Right"

"Before I go, I have a question"

Julia nodded.

"How did you end up sick? It is in the middle of the summer"

"Devineaux may have accidentally pushed me into a ri-" Julia stopped talking when her doorbell rung.

"Expecting company?"

"No I don't think so, I will be right back" Julia mumbled and slowly got up from her seat.

Julia walked towards the door as Chief stayed in her living room. There was nobody outside her door, but a wooden box and a scarlet colored note was on her doormat. No roses this time thought. Carmen must have stolen something back yet again from VILE. Julia stuffed the note into her hoodie pocket and picked up the box.

The box wasn't heavy at all, so she could handle it. Julia absently wondered if Carmen knew she was sick. 

Chief quirked an eyebrow when she saw the box in her hands.

"One moment Chief, I need to blow my nose" Julia said and but down the box on her coffee table and hurried off to her bathroom.

When she entered her living room again she saw Chief trying to open the box but her hologram hands went right trough it.

Julia sat down on her couch again and wrapped her blanket tightly around her. She opened the box. Inside the box laid the original copy of "the little mermaid" that had been stolen from a Denmark museum not that long ago. Julia turned it so Chief could see it.

"I will have Agent Zari come pick it up at noon tomorrow" Chief said.

Julia nodded understanding, she didn't really want to talk with her voice sounding like that. Oh god she needed tea.

"Good bye Agent Argent, word of advice; Sleep is your friend" Chief said.

"Au revoir" Julia mumbled and her pen fell to the side.

When Chief was gone she took out the note Carmen had left.

'Greetings Jules, Just a present for you and ACME. Can I stop by later tonight? You can just send a message with yes or no as an answer. -Red'

Julia sighed and got up yet again. Don't get her wrong, she loves spending time with the thief in red. But she was sick and didn't want to spread it to Carmen. She had hidden the phone under her mattress when she had gotten home again and hadn't called or texted the thief since.

Jules: I got your note and gift, sadly I must decline. I don't want to spread my sickness to you.

Carm: How'd u get sick? its summer-

Jules: Inspector Devineaux accidentally pushed me into a river while on Greenland... Instead of driving a car into it.

Carm: pffft- pls lemme come over! i'll take care ab u

It took longer for Julia then she had thought it would have to realize what Carmen meant with her funky writing. Maybe it was because of her sickness or her cold medicine.

Jules: ...Fine

Carm: i will be there in 10 Jules

Julia smiled, the thief was adorable.

Ten minutes there was a knock on her balcony, Julia had left it open so the red thief was soon standing inside her apartment again. Before Carmen's eyes met Julia's, she looked at the TV that was still paused on the skeletons. The thief looked mildly disgusted, she scrunched her nose up in a cute way.

"It's Pirates of the Caribbean.... and maybe paused at a bad moment" Julia whispered so she wouldn't strain her throat more.

"I've never heard of that movie... can we watch it?" Carmen asked innocently.

"Let me restart-"

"After I have made you some tea, Jesus Jules you sound like you eat sandpaper on a daily or something" Carmen said and Julia chuckled. 

"Do you need help in the kitchen?" Julia asked.

"Nope, you stay here and feel all warm and cozy" Carmen said and entered the shorter woman's kitchen. 

"Okay"

Carmen entered the living room some minutes later carrying two cups of tea. The woman was smiling softly as she sat down next to the agent.

"Here Jules, Chamomile with honey in it for you throat" Carmen said and handed Julia her cup.

"Let's start the movie then, if we're all settled" Julia whispered and took a small sip of her tea.

Carmen reached for the remote and started the movie from the beginning.

At sometime during the movie she fell asleep. When Julia awoke again she was in her bed under thick blankets, her glasses were on her bedside table and Carmen was once again gone. The time was only 9 am.

Julia sat up slowly and reached for her glasses. Soon she was up on her feet and walking to the kitchen where she would try to cook breakfast for herself. To her surprise Carmen Sandiego were standing in her kitchen, wearing nothing but a tight fitting T-shirt and black leather pants that hugged her legs nicely, cooking something.

"What are you making?" Julia asked groggily, still as hoarse as yesterday.

"Tortilla de patatas, AKA Potato omelette... it's really good Jules" Carmen said and grinned brightly.

Julia knew Carmen had gone shopping because she didn't have any potatoes left at home. She smiled softly at the woman cooking, Carmen's true self was truly adorable.

"I'm looking forward to taste it Chef Sandiego" Julia teased her.

"I sure hope so!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start to update this every Tuesday. Maybe Friday if I'm late with the post.  
> Thank you all for your Kudos and Comments!


	6. A run in at the grocery store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me over a month ago: "i'Ll tRy To UpDaTe EvErY ThUrSdAy"  
> So uhm.... I have nothing to say for myself really

Julia was glad to be back on the job again, no sickness left in her system. Carmen had showed up a total of two times when she was sick, she cooked amazing. While not seeing Carmen they had texted, the thief had good humor and would make Julia smile. 

They were slowly becoming friends and Julia liked that, she didn't have many friends sadly. And maybe becoming friends with the one you're supposed to catch was a bad idea, but Julia didn't really care right now. She even had thoughts of going back to Interpol, if it would mean she didn't need to try to catch Carmen... Even if she wouldn't see her as much.

Of course with her being sick she had missed a lot of work so she were stuck on paper work. Had she been Devineaux she would probably died of boredom, but in her mind paper work was okay.

That day she trudged home in France's summer heat, making a quick stop inside the grocery store. She were almost out of food in her fridge.

While searching the isles for the good cheese she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Julia swiveled around, holding a cheese. She was about to throw it at her "attacker" when she saw who it was.

"We're you about to throw _cheese_ at me?" Carmen asked.

The thief were wearing her more casual clothes, although it was a new hoodie since Julia had one of them. She would never admit it but she slept in it, what? It was comfortable... and smelled nice.

"I- uhm... No?" Julia answered uncertain. 

" _Sure_ "

"You were the one sneaking up on me! It's a basic reflex" 

"Throw cheese at VILE next time you meet them" Carmen teased her.

Julia huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I will" 

"I would love to see Tigress reaction" Carmen said with a smirk that made Julia's heart flutter.

"Why are you here anyways? Don't you have stuff to do with VILE?"

"VILE's on the down low right now so I'm taking a vacation"

Julia glanced at Carmen, she did look like she needed sleep.

"I can tell you need it"

Carmen rubbed her neck sheepishly. (haha- sheep-ishly, get it? bc she's Black Sheep?)

"No sleep for the wicked"

"I guess..."

There was an awkward silence, before Carmen slipped a pack off cookies into Julia's grocery basket, Julia quirked her eyebrows.

"I'll pay for them" Carmen explained.

"You came here for cookies?" 

"Yes"

There was a beat of silence.

"Do you want to come over? I could cook dinner to make up for when I was sick" Julia offered.

"I would love that. What are you planning on cooking?" Carmen asked.

"That's a surprise" Julia told her and started to walk towards the check out.

Carmen pouted, which Julia thought was adorable. Who knew that the international thief was this adorable? 

"Come onnnnn-" Carmen whined but followed after her.

"Carm, A surprise is a surprise. You have to have patience" 

"... Fine, I can have patience. Patience is my middle name"

Julia snorted.

"I forgot to pay for the cookies!" Carmen exclaimed when they were almost at Julia's apartment.

"You don't need to pay for them-"

"But I just slipped them into your basket, that's wrong of me"

"Consider it a thank you for all your gifts"

Carmen crossed her arms and huffed before mumbling out a small "fine".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Hi yes, who allowed y'all to be so many people? 172???? Kudos???? Brooooo-


	7. Agent Zari knows what's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers Alert... Carmen may or may not kiss Julia. And Julia realizes stuff...

Julia smiled, she was for the first time since she was sick out again, on a mission. Unfortunately with Devineaux, but he had yet to drive a car into a body of water, which was positive. 

She hadn't seen Carmen since that time in the grocery store, about to throw cheese at the criminal. That had been two weeks ago, and it still felt like several months. Julia had told herself that the time felt like it was passing slow because of all the paper work she had to do, not because she hadn't seen Carmen in a while. 

She shouldn't miss Carmen, but she still did. There had been times that she hadn't seen Carmen in several months, that was after the Stockholm incident and oh god, she still had nightmares about that. Along with some rather questionable dreams about the two of them doing... stuff. 

Julia had no clue why those dreams existed and google wasn't helpful. Just sprouting nonsense about love. She couldn't possibly love Carmen. They were assigned to stop each-other, kinda. More like Julia was assigned to stop Carmen. But still, Julia worked for ACME, close to the law. She shouldn't love Carmen Sandiego, the thief.

Carmen had stolen Julia's heart without neither of them knowing it. 

Right now, Devineaux, Zari and herself were in a car on the streets of Saint Petersburg, Russia. Thankfully, it was Zari that drove the car so there were no risks of driving them into a ice cold lake, making them all sick.

They were on their way to St. Isaac's Cathedral. Apparently Carmen had been sighted there, Julia had felt her heart flutter in her chest when she heard about it, there was a chance to meet her again. 

Julia knew, that if Carmen were here, then VILE were also here. She had no clue why they would like to steal from a church in Russia.

"Agent Zari, you drive like my grandma! Are we there yet!? I wan't to catch La Femme Rouge red handed!" Devineaux whined, like the child he was.

Julia was sure that even Zack on Team Red didn't whine as much. He probably acted a lot more like an adult then Devineaux. 

"For the last time Agent Devineaux, have patience! And don't insult my driving" Zari snapped at him.

"She's better at driving then you sir" Julia pointed out from the backseat.

Devineaux spluttered and Zari let out a snort.

"How many cars is it, six?"

"Eleven" Julia corrected her.

"ELEVEN!?" Zari burst out, almost looking back at her.

"HEY! Eyes on the road!" Devineaux said when he noticed that Zari was about to turn around to look at Julia. "Besides, it's all La Femme Rogue's fault!"

"She's not the one driving ACME cars into bodies of water" Julia huffed.

Before Devineaux could respond with something stupid, Zari stopped the car. They had arrived.

"It's even more impressive in person" Julia gasped.

She could practically feel Zari rolling her eyes. She knew, that if Carmen had been here beside her she had geeked out with her. Instead she were stuck with two loosers.

"Agent Devineaux, Agent Argent, before you two run off... Focus on what Sandiego would steal. So that means, Julia no history ramblings and Devineaux, no chasing the first person wearing red. Got it?" Zari said sternly, as if talking to two kids. Well Devineaux was a child, not Julia thought. 

"Yes ma'am" Julia said as Devineaux nodded.

"Then off you go, if you're not back in an hour I'll drive away without you" 

Julia nodded and the trio entered. 

The interior was even more beautiful then the outside. Zari went off to speak with some guards and Devineaux walked away, probably looking for Carmen Sandiego. Julia herself? She completely ignored what Zari had said and started to look around, gaping and muttering to herself. It was so big inside. 

As she stood and analyzed yet another wall, looking at the old paintings, she felt a arm wrap around her waist.

"Hello there, _Jules~_... going to throw cheese at me this time?" Carmen whispered in her ear, probably smirking.

Julia felt the tip of her ears flush, hoping that her face wasn't in the same state. The way Carmen had said her nickname had made her heart beat faster.

"H-hello Carmen, I'm not going to throw cheese at _you_ " Julia whispered back, putting emphasis on the you.

"Then are you going to throw some at VILE?" Carmen asked, smiling like a big dork.

"That... is a secret" Julia said, turning to Carmen now that her blush had disappeared. 

"Awe come on Jules, I wanna know" Carmen said while pouting.

"Nope, what was it... your middle name is Patience?" She teased the taller woman.

"I thought you would forget that" Carmen mumbled and rubbed the back of her neck.

The muscles in Carmen's arm flexed while she did that. As expected of an professional thief that used her body as a weapon. Unfortunately Carmen stopped rubbing her neck and turned to Julia. The woman clearly noticed the line of Julia's gaze because she smirked, her eyes glittering. Julia's face flushed and she turned her head, to look at the wall again. Carmen didn't say anything about it, Julia was thankful for that.

"So... do we know what VILE are planning to steal?" Julia asked after a long awkward silence.

"The fucking organ" Carmen muttered.

"The what- How do they even plan on pulling _that_ off? It's huge!" 

"There are secret tunnels under this whole thing. I think they are going to cut up the floor under it and use the tunnels and transport it away" Carmen whispered to her, glancing around the room.

"Wow that is... actually a good plan for once"

"Their plans are always good... I just have time to spoil them" 

"Oh"

Carmen saw someone across the room approaching them.

"One of your friends are coming over here, I should go... See you during the heist?" She whispered.

"Yeah" Julia whispered back.

"Great, see ya around Jules!" Carmen said louder this time.

She kissed Julia's temple before walking off, leaving the shorter woman standing and staring at her as she walked away, a blush rising on her cheeks. Julia snapped out of her daze and turned towards the agent that had started to approach her. It was Agent Zari.

"You're popular with the ladies I see" She remarked, it made Julia blush even more.

"I- no.. It's- It's not... She's not... I- uhmm... We're just-" Julia stumbled over her words, trying and failing to form a proper sentence.

"Don't worry about it" Zari interrupted her, which made her shut up. "Do you have any guesses on what Sandiego are planning to steal?" 

"Well... The paintings, maybe the organ. But I have no clue on how..." Julia lied.

"The paintings seem more likely"

"Yeah..." 

"Right then, we should get back to the hotel to sleep before the mission" Zari said, and started to walk off.

"Wait!... Could you not mention what happened with _her_ to Agent Devineaux?" 

"I wont" She said, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. It felt weird seeing the stoic agent in front of her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it was actually a longer chapter!   
> Part two of this will be out soon, see you then!


End file.
